Jake Long
Jacob "Jake" Luke Long is a young Dragon who appears as a half-Chinese American teen who lives in New York City and serves as its Magical Protector. In Hero Alliance, Jake returns in his Season 1 design. Powers and Abilities Powers Shape-shifting/Transformation Dragons have the ability to transform between their human-form, and their dragon-form. The nature of the transformations vary with the type of dragon. Sometimes, their transformation may be accompanied by flames which quickly ran across parts of their bodies although it is unknown if it is for every dragon. For Jake and Lao Shi, it has been observed as a thick, engulfing, blue smoke-like aura which usually would stem from hands to cover their body. For other dragons, the colors may vary. Dragons can also transform specific individual body parts such as arms, legs, ears, eyes, etc., into its counterpart dragon form. With the aid of a special potion, all dragons possess a latent "all-purpose" ability to transform into any person they chose, however doing so also temporarily blocks their use of their other dragon powers for approximately 24 hours4. Although dragons have superhuman endurance, too much damage can reverse a transformation and possibly leave them unconscious. Flight Dragons can fly quite fast and are quite maneuverable which is useful in combat for dodging and attacking, as well as traveling across the city quickly. Strength/Dragon Claws All dragons can lift anywhere from 5-25 tons and much more if angered or under extreme stressneeded. This was demonstrated by Jake a few times as he has been able to carry heavy magical creatures and even full-sized giants and was able to break through steel. This ability is complemented by their dragon claws, which have been shown to be able to rip through solid concrete and other durable forms of matter. For example, Jake's feats of strength have been exhibited numerous times throughout his brief career, such as being able to hold or overpower large magical creatures, or uphold large inanimate objects. Their claws can also pick locks and scratch enemies or objects. Eye/Ear of the Dragon All dragons' vision and hearing are increased exponentially. They are able to utilize a natural form of infraredvision, allowing them to see in the dark and see at longer distances than humans. Their hearing can pick out individual sources of sound which is either far from them, or obscured by noisemaking or sound-blocking obstacles this was demonstrated by Jake many times. For dragons like Jake, when he uses his dragon-sight his eyes glow bright red, and when using dragon-hearing his ears grow longer although there maybe various other colours for the eyes and ears of a dragon. Fangs/Canine-teeth Dragons have extremly sharp teeth. This means one can bite through steel or even if they can not their teeth will be undamaged. Breath Weapon A staple associated with most dragon mythologies, most dragons can breath fire at will, and some such as Councilor Kulde can manipulate and breath ice meaning they are capable of controlling it. The colors for fire breathing may vary. Dragons are capable of producing steady streams of flame or as fireballs. In the case of Councilor Kulde, the icy breath of his species can encase an enemy in ice. For example, Jake eventually learned to handle fire without harm to himself. Doppelgänger Technique A dragon power inherent to all dragons is the ability to project their personal chi to create one or more temporary copies of themselves known as doppelgänger, described as a defensive technique used to distract or fool enemies during battles. Creating a doppelgänger comes from the dragon's personal and limited amount of life energy. So making multiple copies can cause them to become weaker overall. The nature of a copy depends on the type chi amplifier used to make it. One formed from a positive amplifier will be good and follow the goals of the original, while any made with a negative amplifier can gain a life of its own, often be evil, and turn against its maker. Dragon Scale "Armor" The skin of a dragon is extremely tough and highly resistant to damage although extremely sharp objects can scrape their scales. According to Rose, dragons have a soft underbelly. It has also been suggested they have a weakness behind their left ears which is considered a lethal strike in there can result with instant death. Dragon Tail Like many dragons, Jake has a tail. Like his arms, it has impressive strength as well as excellent length, maneuverability, and balance. Jake occasionally uses it for a sneak attack upon an enemy or to access objects beyond his normal reach. Dragon Feet It gives Jake and all dragons a little extra height but so far Jake has been the only one to use it. He used it sparingly, such as while trying to kiss Rose and being taller in a photo. Dragon Arm Seen only once, Jake used it to manipulate enough heat to stop Trixie from preventing him from going to see Rose. Dragon Wings Dragons grows wings as an extension to their back in their dragon form. Placed near their arms, it can be assumed that they grow out of their shoulders like the wings of a bird or bat and follow the arm-finger format, where the arm is the first curve protruding from their backs and the fingers are the branching bones from the end of the arm's curve. As such, Jake for example can feel and control each joint within his wings. Therefore, adapting to use his wings and dragon form in general may have required a great deal of training and patience to be accustomed to the new anatomy upon transformation. The natural position of the wings of a dragon is half closed and placed behind their backs, but in flight or combat, they are spread wide in order to provide momentum in movement. In one scenario, Jake spreads one wing open and the other in its usual half closed position; as this was seen only once, it can be assumed that some dragon such as Jake has difficulty moving one wing to a certain position without moving the other. In some birds, the joints are aligned such that moving one wing without the other can create discomfort or even pain; the same factor can be applied to Jake and other dragons if applicable. Jake prefers to spread his wings high and wide. Jake's wings lack any form of muscle along the "arm", showing he is young and have yet to grown to his full potential as a flier. The membranes of his wings are immune to fire and cannot be burnt as easily as those of bats. Their wings are immune to wing clippers as they do not rely on feathers. Dragon Tongue This gives all dragons the ability to lengthen their tongues to catch, grab, or tickle objects and enemies. Fire Resistance Dragons are nearly fireproof. They can take direct fire from other dragons directly with little to no injury. Resistance to injury Dragons have superhuman endurance. They can be smashed into solid objects, such as a a brick wall with little injury, and can fall from heights which would kill a normal human. Reflexes Jake and all dragons have enhanced reflexes. They can dodge most attacks which would be impossible for a human to dodge in both dragon and human form. Enhanced Agility All dragons possess enhanced agility in their human form and dragon form. This allows them to perform incredible acrobatics with no effort whatsoever and in their dragon form they are very flexible. Abilities * Dancing skills: Jake is a great break-dancer this is also one of his natural skills. It is also worth noting this is not a dragon trait. Although it seems to be common in Jake's family, as his grandfather Lao Shi was a great dancer as well. * Skateboarding: Jake is also great at skateboarding. He can do cool tricks and air flips with his board. His skateboard has a dragon similar to Rose's birthmark painted on it. While in human form, Jake mostly uses his board for transportation. Before Jake got his dragon powers, he used to hit the skate park with Spud and Trixie, but his dragon duties began to take up too much of his time spent with his friends. * Gifted athlete: Jake is great at acrobatics and can do somersaults, backflips, and many other acrobatics, but this may be due to his dragon heritage. Also, this ability is mostly used while Jake is in human form. Weaknesses Along with dragon abilities comes specific weaknesses able to leave them unconscious, or even dead: Sphinx/Sphinx Hair Dragons have a weakness to Sphinx Hair. Woven into a net it can render them completely powerless. Too much exposure may even leave a dragon unconscious. Left Ear Dragons possess a weakness behind their left ear where a clean strike can result with a kill17. Magic Dragons can be vulnerable to select spells, potions, and even the powers of other magical creatures. All-in-all, Dragons are considered the most powerful of the magical world's creatures. This may be why they serve to protect the magical world and all the creatures living in it. Appearances * Dragon in Downtown Middleton (first appearance) * Bringing the Team Together Trivia * Jake's voice actor, Dante Basco, also did the voice of Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Season Two Jake as a dragon looks similar to Mushu from Mulan, and is often confused with him. ** In fact, not only are the two similar in physical appearance, but in personality as well. * Jake's address is 182 Shorn Eagle Dr. * Jake's appearance is a large, Western dragon in Season One, but then appeared as a slender, Asian dragon in Season Two. * Jake's hair has green streaks in it because he uses an excessive amount of hair gel. Though at one point in his youth, the green streaks were blue. * In Season One, Jake's skateboard was yellow with a red dragon design on it. In Season Two, it was black with the same design and flames on both ends. * One or two viewers have noted that even though he is called the American Dragon, Jake's form is that of a European Dragon of the type made famous from medieval folklore such as The Dragon and St George in Season 1. By Season 2, his appearance tapers down to a slender, serpentine like Asian inspired dragon. The closest thing to a dragon in North American mythology is a Piasa, Native American winged creature depicted in one of two murals painted by Native Americans on bluffs (cliffsides) above the Mississippi River. * Jake is a dictionary example of an "anthrozil" from the book series Dragons In Our Midst, albeit more powerful than any anthrozil in the books. An anthrozil is someone who has one dragon parent in human form, and one pure-blood human parent. * The Chinese word for dragon is "long". * Jake's catchphrases are "Aw, man!" and "Dragon up!", the latter of which he says almost every time he turns into a dragon. * Although Jake says he developed his dragon powers at 13, he displayed a little bit of power at the age of 7, when he accidentally breathed fire during a race. * Though Jake is pretty cool, he is willing to do some stupid things to set things right. Like in Season 1, he sings a ridiculous love song on national TV to put all of the Gremlin asleep. * Jake and his crew had also appeared in a crossover episode of Lilo and Stitch, The Series. ** Through which places them in a shared universe with: **# Kim Possible **# Recess **# The Proud Family ** Ingrid the Third from "Fillmore!" and two Middleton Cheerleaders, specifically called cheerleaders and not just in costume, from "Kim Possible" appear at Jake's Halloween party. * In one episode of Season Two, his cell phone is white. However, in all the other episodes of Season Two, his phone is red. * His ringtone on his phone is the theme song, only without the words. * In a flash-forward, an imaginary older version of Jake is shown with his imaginary son. * Jake's birthday is sometime in late February or early March, since he's a Pisces.